Peaceful Negotiations
by Deanlu
Summary: James must understand Miranda and Andrea are one.


**Peaceful negotiations…**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. I am only borrowing them for a moment of pleasure.**

"Andrea?" Miranda's questioning voice echoed forward through the phone as Andrea walked quickly along the New York City sidewalk attempting to avoid people.

"I will be late tonight. I didn't want you to worry. I have an unexpected appointment. "Andrea said breathlessly as she worked her way down and around the walkway to her destination. The pedestrian traffic was harder than normal as the fall holidays were coming and people were rushing against cold and time. Time was a funny thing Andrea thought as she heard Miranda hiss an order to one of her minions on the other side of the phone. Miranda and Andrea had been married a little over a year now. There beginnings had been unexpected and fiery, but a unexpected crisis and rescue later had brought them ever closer until they would no longer deny they needed each other.

"Fine, but I want to know what is so important that it would interrupt our family dinner tonight." Miranda heatedly responded even as Andrea heard her yell at someone in the office. "No the yellow one, by God the incompetence today is unbelievable." Andrea smiled and shook her head sending a silent apology to whoever received the scathing comment.

"I promise I will explain all when I get home. I have to go, see you around seven my love." Andrea uttered firmly reaching out with her mind and hugging her wife.

"Seven then, I love you Andrea." Miranda said without hesitation as she motioned for her second assistant to set the samples she had returned with on the table. Andrea almost thought she could hear a hint of fear, but then shook off that thought as she dodged a businessman who almost collided with her.

"And I you my love." Andrea said ending the call and looking up at the restaurant, Tagine. Andrea took a deep breath and let it out. "Here goes nothing." She opened the door as the hostess looked up. "Ahhh, Mrs. Sachs – Priestly your table is ready and your guest has arrived."

"Arthur, you know its Andrea too you. Has he been waiting long?" Andrea asked looking toward the nervous gentlemen at the table. The older distinguished gentlemen with slight greying mixed into his deep black hair gripped his glass and took a healthy swig.

"No, but he is on his second Bourbon. So I think he is a little nervous." Arthur showed Andrea to the table toward the back of the restaurant and seated her. "I will bring menus in a moment, Green tea?" Arthur asked Andrea, whom gave him a smile and a nod. Arthur moved away quickly as Andrea turned to take in the gentlemen in front of her. "James, it's good to see you." Andrea greeted Miranda's ex-husband.

"I don't know why I agreed to this meeting. You and Miranda don't give a damn what I say you will do it anyway." James responded gruffly. Arthur returned with Andrea's tea and left to attend to a few other patrons.

"Contrary to your belief, you know we do give a damn." Andrea responded and James settled back in his chair crossing his arms. "James I want to give Miranda a child. She is in agreement we should have a child together. So your approval is really not needed one way or another." Andrea declared softly.

"Fine, then I'm leaving since you all have decided." James went to stand up.

"Sit down James!" Andrea growled out sounding vaguely like Miranda. James stopped, hesitating as he looked into Andrea's eyes. The woman had something she wanted to say and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. James sighed and sat down.

"James whether you like it or not this is happening. Miranda and I have been married for a year. We don't need your permission. However, I need you to not hold this against Miranda or the girls. You can hate me James all you want, but you will treat Miranda and the girls with the epitome of love." Andrea articulated slowly and clearly. James stared daggers at Andrea. The last thing he wanted was his ex-wife to have a child with this woman, but he had no way of stopping it. Andrea had been nothing but ingratiating and caring to him, his ex-wife, and his children.

"You know when Miranda told me she was dating you I thought it was a fluke. I told myself she would figure out quickly you were a gold digger. Then you did something I would never have expected you stuck up for her in every situation and fought for her. Especially before Irv, no one had ever done that before." James murmured as Arthur approached the table and refilled Andrea's green tea and James Bourbon. He then set down a vegetable dish, lamb dish, and chicken dish. Semolina bread was added to the table along with a special salad. Andrea looked questioningly at the waiter. "I ordered for us. Miranda has told me of your epic appetite and I didn't want us to start arguing thus forgetting to feed you and incur her wrath." Andrea's shocked look made him smile. He had caught her off guard. Andrea smirked then, knowing with time that James would come to accept them. He may never approve, but he would accept.

"I'm sure you and half of New York believe that. Perhaps, half of the world, but I do not want her money nor do I need it I am pretty happy being just Andy. I know that's different for you and Miranda both. I enjoy life James and if it means I live out of a backpack traveling around the world that would be fine. It doesn't, however, it means I live with one of the most fascinating, beautiful, intelligent woman in the world whose heart is only rivaled by her compassion. I plan on enjoying life with her. I plan on showing her the joy of life." James chuckled and shook his head.

"I think you're talking about someone else. Miranda is a cool, calculating woman who makes decisions only for herself. I think you're in love with the allure of La Priestly and don't know the woman at all." James said as he took a helping of the lamb dish and started to eat. Andrea helped herself to the chicken and vegetable dish taking small helpings knowing it was family night. She looked at the man judging the anger was jealousy and frustration because he still loved Miranda. Steven was never a threat to him because Miranda really didn't love him, so James had no problem with the marriage. Andrea though loved Miranda and Miranda loved her. It was evident to James. He would never have another chance with Miranda, never, because of this young woman.

"What's your favorite memory with Miranda?" Andrea asked suddenly startling the gentlemen making his fork waver slightly as he had been raising it to his lips. James finished the movement taking the bite abruptly smiling.

"Miranda holding Caroline in the soft light of a table light while she rocked her to a lullaby, I can still see that moment like it was yesterday. Cassidy was asleep in the bassinet next to her. I can remember thinking at that moment I was the richest man in the world." James voice took on a deep easygoing burr as his eyes became slightly unfocused in memory. Andrea couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat for what he had lost. "She had never looked as beautiful as that moment void of makeup, exhausted from lack of sleep, softer…" His voice trailed off and Andrea could see it in her mind's eye. God she wanted that, wanted those moments with Miranda. It was why this meeting with James had been scheduled. He had been hassling Miranda and putting in pithy comments with the twins when they went to visit that had finally become too much. She needed to come to a détente of some sort with the man. They were both silent for a while both lost in thought. "That's the past though. There is no way that will ever happen again." James gruff emotion choked voice said with finality. "Damn you Andrea." He said finally placing his fork next to his plate. Andrea said nothing just waiting. "I'll not fight you on this. I won't interfere." He said as he motioned to the waiter.

"Thank you James." Andrea responded relieved that she had gotten through to him and unhappy that it had taken so many years for him to realize he had lost her. She watched as he rose to leave. "She still holds you in her heart James." Andrea spoke softly to the older man. He stopped taking a deep breath that seemed almost painful as he breathed out.

"Yes, but you own the majority completely." James said as for a moment the façade cracked to reveal the pain the man felt. "Hold her heart gently Andrea Sachs. You of all people can destroy her totally." His words echoed even after he left the young woman. A short while later Andrea closed the door to the house and placed her coat in the closet. She turned hearing a small woof and her arms were suddenly full of teenagers.

"Andrea! You made it. Mom said you were running late." Cassidy said even as Caroline hugged her tightly. Miranda came out of the kitchen as Peggy; the housekeeper peeked out toward them all and shook her head in laughter.

"Am I forgiven now? Did I not say she was running late, but would be here in time? Andrea always keeps her promises." Miranda said with gentle warmth as she joined in the group hug. "Now off with you to wash your hands for dinner." The girls and Beethoven took off toward the kitchen only to get a scolding from Peggy.

"You all sound like a bunch of elephants instead of young ladies! Slow down." Peggy's voice echoed out to the foyer causing the women to laugh. The sound of Caroline and Cassidy's gentle banter echoed back down the hall.

"So did he agree to whatever you asked?" Miranda asked as Andrea looked into her eyes startled. The young reporters face shifted into a small smile acknowledging her wife's detective work.

"Yes. How did you find out I was meeting him?" Andrea questioned as she wrapped her arms tighter around her wife and leaned her forehead against Miranda's. Andrea fell into the warmth of her wife as she ran gentle circles with her fingers up and down the editor's spine.

"Andrea he has been trying for months to break us apart. He called and informed me he had a dinner meeting with you." Miranda would not let Andrea know what else James had said which had permanently put her on guard against her ex-husband. The editor had in no uncertain terms let James know Andrea was it for her. She would never go back to him. Andrea sighed hoping her dinner meeting had ended that now.

"I don't believe that will be a problem anymore. I believe he understands I'm not going anywhere. You and the girl are my sole focus!" Andrea responded which had the older woman hugged her tightly.

"Come, let's leave this issue behind and join the rest of our family. James will do what he wishes. We will just love each other and the girls so we can move forward." Miranda stated firmly as the two women moved toward the kitchen's boisterous sounds.

Across town James looked out across the cloud shrouded city from his penthouse feeling the cold more than he had ever before. He looked at his dark penthouse and the bottle of whisky that sat on the table. He reached over to a framed picture of Miranda, the girls, Patricia, and him. He took a slow drink of the amber liquid feeling the burn down his throat to his stomach where it warmed him, but nothing could warm the dark pain he felt in his heart. He took another drink as tears fell quietly onto the framed picture. He placed the framed picture back on the table. Nearby the New York Posts Entertainment section showed Andrea and Miranda coming out of well-known obstetrician's office with the head line _**Dragonet's for the Dragon lady**_.


End file.
